Love Is The Key
by Hector Flores
Summary: A member of the Uchiha clan makes a wish upon his death, the wish is granted and a new future is set in motion. Once someone said that change is difficult, but Kisaru would find that love is the key that opens the path to a better and brighter future.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

I guess I should introduce myself, I am Kisaru Uchiha, a member of the honorable and much respected Uchiha Clan. I have also the distinct luck to have been one of the two Uchiha that was either by luck or by fate managed to survive the purge of my clan. I still can't believe my cousin Itachi was the one to kill almost all of our clan.

I mean he was a kind, caring, understanding guy. He was my cousin but we were also best friends all throughout our academy years, and we saved each other's lives a ton of times. Suichi was there and if he was still alive he would tell you that I am telling the truth.

Since I was the last Uchiha, and let's face it one of the two of the remaining clan members still within Konoha, I was given to choose between two pretty tough choices. I either marry multiple women, many of which if not all of which the council would pick for me, or stay in ANBU till either I die, or go insane and end up killing myself.

Between a loveless marriage and a career that would lead me to mental insanity and eventually suicide, the choice was obvious. Considering the way my life was going, I might be a little crazy already so I chose to stay in ANBU for the remainder of my days.

I still don't know why the Hokage gave me the mask I now where it was either to remind me of my pain or because he has a strange and unique sense of humor. I often wore a badger mask, I am very much family oriented, but thanks to our benevolent Lord Hokage I had to wear from now till the day I die, a Weasel mask, and not just any Mask either, the mask of my cousin.

I guess it could be that the council didn't approve of my choice or the fact that there was one kid I loved to play and chat with, and no it's not my emo cousin Sasuke. I swear if the kid could make a female clone of himself, I wouldn't be surprised to hear he would marry her.

The kid that made my life as ANBU quite literately easier if not a joy was a boy everyone in the village hated, I know why but it still didn't matter to me, since I knew those that hated him were absolutely full of manure. The kid was always cheerful, played some of the best pranks I ever was seen, and the result of him using that Sexy Jutsu made me laugh so much I almost always end up being either discovered or lectured by my team Captain.

That Naruto was one kid I could watch for days, even spend time talking with him or teaching him new things. The kid sure made my life as an ANBU great. He was also one of the most hardworking, dedicated students I ever met. He worked at being a ninja to such an extreme even Guy once said the flames of youth burned brightly within him. This is some praise coming from the Green Beast of Konoha let me tell you.

The time came and the seasons were not the only thing that changed, the village changed as time went by. Naruto managed to do enough missions to be chosen to enter the Chuunin exams. I could not be more proud of him, I guess Iruka might be even more proud but he was busy with his classes and his relationship with an equally hated kunoichi. I still say Anko doesn't deserve the treatment she gets, it's not her fault her master betrayed the village.

At the end of the Chuunin Exams, most of the village was a wreck, some of my friends in ANBU ended up meeting their maker, and the nicest old man I ever met was killed by his own student. All in all, it was a depressing time for the village and as an ANBU I did my best to keep the village safe since most bandits actually appeared to think Konoha was ripe for the taking.

My good friend Naruto ends up going on a three-year training mission with a pervert. A drunk becomes our Hokage, and Sasuke betrays our village and goes to join the bastard that killed our previous Hokage, I swear if Tsunade chooses to have me marry multiple women, I am this close to telling her where she can place that marriage paperwork and going, rogue.

I kid you not, Tsunade may be one of the hottest women I had ever seen, even if I know she is old enough to be my granny, and that she only looks like that because of her seal. Considering this I am still against marrying anyone that I did not chose or that the other side chose me. For crying out loud marriage between two people is hard enough when they chose to marry, without that ability to chose it's next to impossible.

A lot of horrible times came to pass, but at least Naruto survived with his decency almost intact, who can live with Jiraiya for three whole years and not end up a little perverted that is the question that keeps bugging me late at night.

I also lost time how many times, I had to help our new Hokage deal with her drunken days, I had to carry her on my back, take her home, help her get dressed, and put her to in her bed. All the while trying to be decent about it, and it was not that hard most of the times, thanks to a judicious use of the shadow clone Jutsu.

Her hangovers were not that much of a problem. Ear plugs did wonders for those hours that she would scream about her head feeling like it would cause her to die. Shizune pretty much told me the entire history of her constant binge drinking. She lost her lover, and her brother and things were so bad that she developed an absolute phobia to seeing blood.

I found the entire thing ridiculous, this lady is one of our very best medics, and she freaks out at the mere sight of blood? How did she even manage to operate with that phobia is another thing that I could never figure out. I guess deep down she really loved the village, even though it was hard to see when she was drunk.

Orochimaru finally died one day, but not without having me listen to the entire sob story that was his life, I know how much Anko suffered because of him, I could even say he is the one that because of him my friend was almost driven insane because of him.

That was the first man that I met that was absolutely obsessed with obtaining immortality. The next one was Obito who for years I thought had died saving Kakashi. The next one was my own grandfather Madara, I know losing a brother and being denied the position of Hokage was a big deal.

This still didn't excuse allying with Danzo in such a way they used my best friend and cousin to kill most of our clan. The clan did what it had to do to ensure the survival of our clan, plain and simple.

This is how my story was supposed to come to an end, just as Naruto was about to be killed by Madara, I jumped in front of him and took the hit for him. Like I said I really liked the kid, there is no way I would let Naruto be killed and I do nothing about it. I don't know why Naruto was crying like he was, or why he didn't open his eyes. I could see blood mixed with his tears and I knew something bad had happened.

"Don't cry buddy, I am happy that I was able to save you. It doesn't even hurt anymore, so come on and smile for me like you always used to. Let this Weasel at least see his friend Fox smile and be happy. You can tell Tsunade to take my eyes if you need them. I am not going to need them where I am going."

Naruto beat his fist against my chest and cried harder. "Don't say that! Granny Tsunade will fix you, she is good at fixing people. You will be just fine, just like when she fixed bushy brows. We will laugh and talk about pranks like we used it, dattebayo!"

I wish that was true, I wished that I could make the woman who I had a crush on and this my friend truly happy, but I guess that is just one wish Madara made certain would never happen.

There was a bright light and I began to walk towards it. I felt the pain leave my body, I felt truly relaxed and I was actually looking forward to meeting with Mikoto, Fugaku Shisui and all the members of my clan that was dead.

That is until I felt a hand, a rather strong hand stop me in my tracks by grabbing me on my shoulder. "Did you mean it when you made that wish?" I don't know who was holding me, but I know from the tone of voice she was a woman. Not a teenager and not as old as my granny either.

"How about you tell me why you want to know that and Who are you?"

She made me turned around and it was a long haired blonde woman, wearing some strange robes and a smile on her face. "Who am I you ask? Well, don't you have a lot of nerve asking me that, I am death silly boy, you people call me the Shinigami, but I rather am called Yami."

"As to why I asked about the wish? To see if you are worthy to have me make that wish come true, so come on Kisaru tell me the truth do you really want to make those two happy?"

I had nothing to lose, I was already dead and thus I had no reason to lie at all.

I looked at her and smiled, "I meant what I said, and did not make that wish without meaning it, Believe it!"

Yami laughed as she let go of me, "I guess Naruto rubbed off on you as much as you rubbed off on him. I will grant your wish, you will get your chance. Keep in mind that I am not doing this just for your sake, if you manage to make them both happy, you will be able to change a lot of the things that went wrong in your history. The war that caused your death might even be prevented."

"It is an almost impossible mission Kisaru, so I am also giving you something that might make your mission a lot easier. You don't have eyes anymore since you told your friend that he could have them, so I am giving you a brand new pair, except that you will appear to be more like your childhood hero rather than one of the Uchiha Clan. Be ready cause this will hurt."

I guess should have been ready for when she said this will hurt, I should have known this would be incredibly painful, but somehow the idea of making those two happy made me think about how I could do it, so much that I forgot about the pain I was supposed to feel.

As I opened my eyes, I was wearing the old armor I used to wear in my Chuunin days, and I looked at my surroundings. I was in the forest that surrounds Konoha, the moon was beautiful in the sky, at least it was until I saw a group of men chasing a woman with red hair, and soon after a blonde guy came running past me.

This must be urgent, he didn't even stop to ask me to help. I jumped up to the nearest tree branch and began using chakra through my legs to catch up to the blond, the group of ninja chasing the girl, and the red-haired girl the blonde guy wanted to rescue, it seems.

I got there just as the blonde guy saved the girl, and he killed one of the ninjas that were apparently trying to kidnap her. I used my chakra and thanks to a skill my friend Shisui helped me learned, I appeared behind one of the kidnappers. Without much time I plunged my fist into his chest and a massive beam of light went through him and through the guy next to him.

I pulled my hand out and slowly the crystal sphere in the middle of my now metallic hand began to change into a normal looking hand. I looked at the two who were still hugging, "Hey you two are alright? Don't worry I am not an enemy, I am from Konoha."

The blonde guy looked at me like I was insane, "Why should we believe you? You could be one of the kidnappers for all we know."

I guess this guy was not that trusting or he was blind to the obvious, "Because I just killed two of the kidnappers, and I did it to help you, Dattebayo!" Why did I say that I kept wondering that as I felt a hand hit me to the back of my head and everything went black?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

I woke up and began to look around me, I was in a room were everything including the walls and doors were the color white, that could only mean I was in a hospital room. "Well at least I am not in a holding cell, or shackled to a wall somewhere. Still dad was absolutely full of it, if this is the welcome I get for trying to rescue someone."

I heard someone laugh, "I would say that receiving medical treatment, and not being killed on the spot is a rather nice welcome, but I digress. I am the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and you are? From what Minato told me you could have been one of the kidnappers that were trying to kidnap Kushina. So tell me young man, who are you?"

For some odd reason he didn't look like anything I would even consider looking like Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I am Kisaru Uchiha, my father often said that my clan would always be welcomed in the Hidden Leaf, guess he was either lying to me or my clan no longer is part of this village. I was on my way here when I saw a group of ninja running a few yards from me and they were carrying a young red-haired woman."

"I went to save her, when that blonde guy showed up. He killed one of the three kidnappers I took care of the other two. Next thing I know I wake up here, feeling like someone tried to beat my skull in. Like I said either my clan is no longer welcomed here, or my father was lying to me."

This caused Hiruzen to laugh as I finished saying that, "I see, so it was a misunderstanding, no wonder you are apparently so upset with the way we showed our gratitude for an act of shall we say random kindness. So why were you coming to my village? You said you were initially headed here? What business do you have with my village?"

If I hadn't told Yami that what I wished was true, I was sorely tempted to tell him that I changed my mind, and that it was a clear mistake even considering coming to his village in the first place, but I did tell Yami, and I never go back on my word.

"I was coming to join your village, my parents are dead and I found myself both feeling rather lonely and I wanted to put my training to good use. I guess your village really has no use for an Uchiha who just happens to also have a fully matured blood line trait, mine is the Rinnegan truth be told."

I sent chakra through my eyes, and I felt the sting of my eyes being active, Hirunzen looked at me like I was something he never expected to see. "I don't see why you are so surprised Lord Hokage, you and I both know that the final form of the Sharingan is the Rinnegan."

I deactivated my eyes and waited to hear him say what he was going to say, no need to make him feel rushed. "So you are an Uchiha but I need to know who was your ancestor? Most of the Uchiha are born in my village, and it is very rare to find one from outside my village."

I looked at him and smiled, "My grandfather had a bit of a bad fight with the the first Hokage, if my family history is correct. Their fight ended up creating a valley down south, I got to say those statues look always impressive. I am sure grandpa Madara found them to be rather flattering."

Again he was speechless, why would it be so difficult for him to understand that one of the two people who made the village was indeed my grandfather?

"So your father told you to come and seek our village out did he? I would imagine he would rather have you avoid the village, but from what you said I think your parent's are no longer alive. So it was not really something most people would consider in your situation, but it is better than being out there by yourself."

I decided to look beneath my thin blanket and I saw I was wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown. "Well it appears that I am almost healthy, and mostly unwelcome. So Lord Hokage mind telling me where are my clothes and gear? If I am ever out there in the middle of nowhere be assured I will avoid anyone with the leaf symbol."

"Yami knows I don't need to attacked like this from people that supposedly welcome members of my clan. So Lord Hokage what shall it be? Do I get to join your village, or do I continue being a homeless wanderer making a living by killing, and pillaging bandit groups like I been doing so far?"

Again he laughed, it almost like he found my comments to be amusing if anything else, "No, there is no need for any of that. Mind telling me why do you have the ANBU tattoo on your chest?"

I looked at him and told him I saw it once and I always liked how it looked. "I saw someone walk in the village me and folks lived one day and he had that tattoo. I liked it so, I placed one on my body, dad was the one that said to place it on that side of my chest. He never told me why."

Hirunzen laughed and looked at me, "That actually works in our favor, I am going to tell you what you are going to tell the people if they asked you why you were outside the village and the reason why no one knew you."

"You are going to tell them that you are one of the ANBU that works specifically as my personal ANBU. You have been working undercover for long-term missions, to keep the village secure and do some missions that I can only trust to you. Now Kisaru, you said that you liked the ANBU tattoo, did you ever picked out a mask that you would dream of wearing.

Remembering my cousin I smiled, "I am largely family oriented, so I think the Weasel mask is one that I would have liked to wear." Out of nowhere an ANBU took something from his belt pouch and threw at me a Weasel mask. The funny thing this person was wearing one himself.

"Well Weasel I would say your mission to aid in the rescue of Kushina Uzumaki was a complete success. I however have to tell you that I will not have any more missions for you, since the conflict between Sand and Rock are intensifying and thus we need to send our most experienced ninja to guard our borders and the borders of our ally nations."

I took the mask and smiled as I placed it on my face, after so long wearing a mask like this, it almost felt like I was coming home after being gone for a long time. "You will get your gear in the arsenal down at the ANBU headquarters. But for now take this key, and check if you need something in your new apartment to settle in. You might need some money so tell them that your groceries for this week they can send me the bill to my office."

I saw the man walk out of the room, as soon as he left I looked where he was siting and right beneath the seat was all my clothes and gear. I got dressed and was about to jump out the window until someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"And where do you think you are going? I have not said that you are free to leave now have I? I need to check if you are physically alright before you get to be discharged from my care." I looked at her and I couldn't help but to smile, it was a much younger and if possible more beautiful looking Tsunade.

I must have been staring at her for a long time, she was blushing as I looked at her. "So you can't leave until I do a final examination." I smiled and turned around, I never realized we were pretty close in height. "I feel just find, I just need to check my apartment. I just got one assigned by our Lord Hokage. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to be rather busy."

I turned around and that was when she grabbed my shoulder again, but this time with a little more force behind her grip. "You are not going to leave this room, much less this hospital. Take off your clothes, I need to do a final medical check."

I didn't bother turning around and tried to get her to release me. "I tell you, I am feeling well. I haven't eaten anything in over three days , I can practically hear a plate of Miso Ramen calling me for me."

She forcefully made me turn around, "Strip! I told you I will not have you leave my care until I have done a final medical check, You either strip right now, or I will rip those clothes off you!"

I was not expecting Tsunade to flat out telling me to get naked. She always gave me the impression that she was a proper lady, well proper when she was not drunk enough that she forgot the date or the ability to walk straight.

I undressed and stood there as she ran a hand over my body, it was a medical scan Jutsu, I mean I saw her hand covered in green colored chakra, so it was really not that surprising. The thing that took me by surprise is why was she taking so long to finish the scan? I know my body well enough, and I know that besides this headache I was fine.

"You need to eat more fiber, and you have to take a few of these pills to take care of that swelling you have due to the hit you received to your head. You have a slightly higher heart beat, and your body temperature is slightly higher. So be sure to avoid take a cold bath and use a blanket when you sleep."

She walked over and as soon as she was at the door she threw at me a bottle of pills. I guess this is the medication she wanted me to take. As soon as I got dressed and I knew she would not hear me, I let out a big sigh.

"Of course, my heart beat is fast. What guy wouldn't react the same if a total beauty like her was feeling him up? She told me I should not take a cold shower, but boy does I ever feel like I need one right now."

I walked towards the usual place I used to have lunch with my friend. Ichiraku looked almost exactly the same way that I remembered. Just how many years did Teuchi actually owned and was the chef of the ramen stand?

When he looked into the stand he saw that Teuchi was actually working with his father, trying to learn how to make as his father called it proper ramen noodles. "Sir, excuse me I know that learning to make noodles is the basic's of the basics when it comes to cooking ramen, but could you please let me order a plate of Miso Ramen? I haven't eaten anything in three days, and my doctor said I should have more fiber in my diet."

Teuchi looked at me like I had gone insane, "Dad, why would this guy say that he needs fiber in his diet and ask for a plate of ramen?" I saw his father laugh as he went ahead and began to cook my order as his son watched. He served it up and I was about to tell him to send the bill to the Hokage, when he said it was free.

I began eating the vegetables, bamboo shoots and the other things on the plate, I finished off my plate by savoring the taste of the broth and finished it. "See son, he needed fiber, the vegetables in the ramen and the braised bamboo shoots are an excellent source of dietary fiber. He finished by drinking the broth in a proper fashion. Indeed this customer knows how to appreciate a good plate of Ramen."

Teuchi got a backhanded slap to the back of his head, when he told his father that anyone would appreciate a free meal if they hadn't eaten anything in three days. To think in my time, this man was the one that used to give Naruto free ramen every single day.

"You never criticize your customers, Teuchi. It is thanks to them that we can earn a living. Sorry, sir. I must apologize for what my kid said. You know these teenagers, they think they know everything in creation and they can do no wrong."

I looked at him and couldn't help but to smile, "Then why don't you instead of hitting him have him do something else, like preparing the flour for the dough? Or have him do all the cleaning of both the dishes and the pots?"

Teuchi looked pale as I said that, "Cause I rather he hit me than having to do any of that stuff! Don't try to help me, giving my dad that advice would make my life hell on earth!"

The chef and I couldn't help but laugh as we heard Teuchi say that. I got the feeling his discipline was going to be less physical and more task oriented from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

As I finished my meal and again thanked the chef and his son for the wonderful time and the tasty ramen I began to walk towards the place the Hokage has written as my new address. For some strange reason this place almost seemed familiar, it was until I so Kagami and Mikoto that I realized where the supposed new apartment of mine was.

Big surprise, the Hokage obtained my new apartment in the part of the village that would later be called the Uchiha District. Why did it not surprise me this would happen, a place in the village where you could not throw a stick and avoid touching a house owned or rented by a member of my clan.

Kagami had been the previous Clan Head before Fugaku, and I knew plenty of the man because for some reason Fugaku never tired in complaining about him. He always had the belief that the clan should participate more in the daily activities of the village, to make ourselves more closely connected to the village.

Fugaku became the Clan Head and what was that he first did? Why throw everything Kagami attempted to do by building a wall around the lands that were owned by the members of my clan. Yea, nothing makes the village feel like we were a part of it than a gated wall.

What I really didn't understand why was the Head of our clan and his daughter doing standing in front of my newly assigned dwelling? A welcome to the neighborhood? That would be nice I will not deny it, but that was normally done by the neighbors that lived around your place, not the Head of your clan, and most certainly not with the clan heiress with him.

I began to imagine that Kagami would pretty much tell me he didn't consider me a member of the clan, and thus he refuses me the right to live in my newly assigned home. I don't have what some would call the same bloodline traits as they did, even if I knew I did. As I walked towards them, I began to plan a contingency plan.

If things went as bad as I thought I could live in one of the rooms that existed in the basement of the ANBU Headquarters. This was rooms for the use of ANBU who found themselves needed an emergency domicile in emergency situations. This clearly qualifies as such if things played out the way I thought it would.

As I reached the apartment I placed my hand on my chest and did a traditional bow of respect that was due to the head of my clan and to the future head as well. "I apologize Lord Kagami, I have just returned from a mission, and thus I was assigned a new apartment. Hence this new apartment does not have much to offer."

"I would welcome you inside, but I am afraid that there is not even furniture in the place, much less anything to eat or drink that would be suitable for you and our clan heiress." Kagami began to laugh and for some reason, Mikoto was hiding her mouth with one of her hands.

"Hiruzen pretty much told us of your long term missions, and about this apartment. This is one of many properties that are actually owned by my family. That is why I am waiting for you, Mikoto here has been helping me put the final touches to the place. Why don't you come inside and see if it's to your liking."

I took my key and opened the door, I was speechless. The place looked about a thousand times better than my old apartment. I had a full working kitchen, bathroom and laundry room. The kitchen had everything I could ever need and more. I waited for them to enter first, I could see everything just from outside thanks to my eyes.

"As for formalities, I am not too big of a fan of it, and neither is my daughter. You are a member of our clan, and as far I am concerned if you are a member of our clan you are family. It's good to have you return to the village and know you are safe Kisaru, be most welcomed back to your home and by your family."

If I had this treatment when I was younger I would be crying my eyes out, I swear I would be crying none stop after hearing this. No one, I mean no one ever treated me with this much kindness in my entire life.

"Thank you, I truly appreciate what you have done for me. Be sure that I will return the favor if I am able." I did a simple hand sign and three shadow clones took off into the kitchen. "Since you clearly been waiting for me for long, would you like some lemonade? My clones are preparing some for us."

Mikoto looked at me and smiled, "How can you offer lemonade when there are no lemons in the kitchen?" I walked with them and pulled two chairs for them to sit on.

"It is quite simple, there are lemon trees all over the forest out back, it is a gated forest but that shouldn't be much of a problem. The sugar is being bought a local grocery store thanks to the money our Lord Hokage set aside for my use. I will not buy that many groceries, to begin with."

"Like I said that forest is a practically endless grocery store if you know where to look. I honestly never understand why they keep giving such a wonderful and useful place the morbid name of the forest of death. It was my favorite place to play as a child."

Two clones brought the pitcher full of lemonade and three glasses, with some ice cubes in each glass. "You mean to tell me you actually played there as a kid? Wasn't it scary with those vicious animals? The poisonous plants and snakes didn't scare you?"

I began to pour the lemonade when I smiled, "Of course not, that place is a wonderful place to play in. Those animals kept me on my toes, and those plants and snakes are beautiful to look at, you only need to leave them alone and you had nothing to fear from them. In fact, they would have more to fear from us than we fear them."

I guess I must appear strange to them, but with the things I was seen, how in the world could I not be strange? We talked about many things but the thing they both wanted to know most was who was my grandfather and how he was?

I should be a little bit sadder that they seemed to be happy that Madara was my grandfather, but even happier to hear that he was dead. I guess the fear that he would one day return to as they called it to exact his revenge on them was not a new idea to them at all. Most people believe he died in the fight that made the Valley of the End, but no he didn't die.

I know this for a fact that he did not die at all. He spent the rest of his days living with an outcast of the Uzumaki Clan. She was the only person who truly ever loved him, our that is what I told them. My supposed father was their love child, and I was the son of another member who was made to leave her clan, this time, I was the love child of a Hyuuga lady that met my dad while he was out hunting for something to eat.

"It seems you family really likes hunting don't you Kisaru? So tell me what do you plan on doing here in the village. From how you are dressed you could find work or do some trading." Kagami was rather nice to think about my situation and I have to admit it felt nice to see the head of my clan show such concern.

"Actually I am going to go and get my gear tomorrow at Headquarters. The Quartermaster will have my gear and mask ready for me when I show up to pick it up. So there really is no problem at all. I am a member of ANBU."

Mikoto smiled for a bit and then began to laugh as I finished saying that. "So Kirasu now that you told us what mask you were? Probably something like Dog right? You seem family oriented after all."

I began shaking my head as soon as Mikoto finished saying that, "No, I am family oriented, but no it's not a dog. It's actually supposed to be a secret, we wear those masks for a reason after all. Oh well, I don't think the head of my clan would tell anyone what mask I wear, and I am not the only one. I wear a Weasel mask."

Now Kagami began to laugh as I began to notice the blush on Mikoto's face. "What a coincidence, My daughter also wears a Weasel mask herself. So now that we crossed the line into the personal, do you have a special someone you are carrying a torch for?"

Ok, I was wrong he was the head of my clan and apparently the clan matchmaker too. "Well there is a young medic I like, I just hope that one day she likes me as much as I like her. She was the young woman that took care of me. She has no clue I had a crush on her for years."

Mikoto laughed and I mean really laughed as I said that, "You sure like to suffer it seems Kisaru, I happen to know her quite well. She is the granddaughter of the first Hokage, and since your grandfather was Madara Uchiha, I don't think she will resist the urge to try and check your combat prowess."

I smiled at them and told them that I didn't mind a little dance with her. "Dad always said that sometimes fighting leads to some unusual results. That is how dad and mom met after all."

Kagami looked at me a little confused, "You said he met her while hunting, why would they be fighting?" I told him they both wanted the same deer, so they ended up fighting because she would not accept that the kill was his. They ended up settling for each taking half.

"Dad cooked it on the spot using a Fire Jutsu, mom could not use fire chakra that well so he cooked her half too, a little meal together, they got to talking, and a few hunting trips later and they were man and wife. Two years after that I was born and mom died from complications during childbirth."

Kagami seemed a little sad as I finished telling him that, "Indeed having a child can be dangerous for women, thank goodness our village developed techniques recently to help during those difficult births."

As I walked them to the entrance of my place, I thanked them both for doing all this for me and they both thanked me for the delicious lemonade. "If that lemonade was anything to go by, Tsunade better claim you for herself soon or she might have some competition later."

"I will see you at the office later Weasel. Be sure not to be late, the commander told me he wants to assign you to a special response squad." Mikoto went with her father as soon as she told me that. Maybe I could be wrong but for some reason, I felt like she was hitting on me just now.

Too bad for her I had a mission, and I never quit my missions. Yami would drag my soul out of my body if she ever thought I had lied to her. Come to think of it I better make contact with her and see if she has anything to say about what happened to me so far.

I walked towards a mirror and bite my thumb. With the blood, I made a circle and a star on it. I concentrated my chakra on the mirror and called her name. Sure enough, she appeared right as expected.

She was actually expecting my call and did not look that happy to me. I told her of my progress and what had happened, she flat out said there was no guessing about what Mikoto did, she told me she basically declared that if Tsunade didn't get a moving and claimed me, she would.

"I guess the tradition of marrying members of our clan is a lot older than I thought. No problem Lady Yami, I will keep my promise and I need to ask permission to use this summon mark I have on my wrist. I don't know what it supposed to summon."

She smiled, "That mark is indeed a mark of a summoner, but you are right to ask me permission before using it, it is the summoner mark for the Spirit Hounds, also called the Grimm Clan. I always have some of them find people that nearly died that would be interesting. One found you and she bite your hand. That is why you have the summon mark after all."

She went away and I decided to get to sleep early, many things to do tomorrow. I needed to find who would be in my squad, probably finish a mission or two and then try to figure out how am I going to make Tsunade feel the same way I feel about her. Who knows maybe I will get lucky and she will accept my invitation of having lunch together.

That means I really need to go to sleep since I also need to prepare two box lunches. Got to wake up early to buy the things I need from the clan grocery market it seems. I am going to be this busy and I am just getting started. "I did promise Yami I would make both Tsunade and Naruto happy and I always keep my word dattebayo!"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

I decided to wake up bright and early the next day, I needed to make a good impression on my new squad, even though I could very well tell they were there to check if I was a potential threat to Konoha. Hiruzen Sarutobi as never one to risk his people, and this was a subtle means of checking if I was indeed a threat to the village.

I didn't work with the man for as long as I had without knowing to understand the way he does things. They may be watching me for possibilities of being either a spy, an assassin or even an opportunistic traitor, this however didn't mean that I could not at the very least appear to be social with my new squad.

I knew they would be a three person squad, which means I needed not two but three lunch boxes, I sent my shadow clones to retrieve everything I could from the forest, and the rest I purchased on the clan market. I made sure the amount I paid was for the bare necessities and nothing less and nothing more than was necessary.

Thanks to my clones I got done making the lunch boxes rather quickly, and I was lucky to find such good fish in that old pond. I decided to make a spiced rice, crochet with a small salad. Everything that would make for a good lunch. I made my lunch box with the leftovers.

I placed them inside a storage scroll to keep the food fresh, and also packed a few bottles of cool lemonade. I walked towards the Headquarters and only stopped briefly as I saw that in this time the building actually was bigger than I remember. They must have modified it after the third war.

An ANBU wearing a wolf mask stood at the entrance, "State your name, business, and intent for the record." I looked at him, "Weasel sent to get a new set of armor and gear, I was also ordered to report to the Commander to be assigned to a new squad. Are you feeling alright Wolf? You seem a little tense. Anything I can do to help?"

He looked at me and began shaking his head, "Why would you bother asking Weasel, you knew to our division and thus not that trusted." I told him we ANBU were as close as family, and thus I would always offer to help a fellow ANBU in need.

"I guess I am more than surprised but thank you for your offer of help. The trouble is that I didn't have dinner, breakfast and it seems I will miss lunch today too. I feel like I am going to have a bleeding ulcer before too long."

I took out my storage scroll and unsealed the contents of one of the seals. A boxed lunch and a bottle of lemonade appeared from the scroll. "Well actually Wolf the one that is going to miss having lunch is me. Here take this boxed lunch and this lemonade bottle. Hope you feel better after eating that. Now you will excuse me, I got to get to the quartermaster, and then meet the commander."

I walked away as I heard him beginning to eat the contents of the boxed lunch. I did tell him we ANBU were like family, I always was family oriented.

I got my armor, ninjato, and mask from the quartermaster. She was particularly nice to me for some odd reason. She even went as far as to make sure there was nothing else I needed. I don't know why this woman was so nice to me, but I wasn't about to be ungrateful about it.

The Commander was the one person I never expected, a man wearing a Lion mask, and from the tone, I could almost swear I was hearing Kakashi, only with a much deeper and cold tone. "Weasel, good that you arrive on time. You will be assigned to one of our squads today, so tell me Weasel did you really mean what you told Wolf? Do you really think the people in our division should treat each other as family?"

I waited for him to finish and looked at him, only answered after I got permission to speak freely, I got the permission as he laughed. "I wouldn't have given him my lunch if that was not the case. I made lunch boxes for all my squad members, felt it would be a nice gesture. Seeing wolf hungry, I gave him mine."

I heard him say for me to sit down, I did and it appears that we were actually waiting for someone to come to the office. A few minutes later to my surprise two people that I didn't know showed up. One had a Bear mask and the next to him wore a Snake mask. The only person of the people that I meet was Wolf.

"Kisaru, stand and meet you squad. Your squad captain you already met, hope you liked the food your subordinate prepared for you and his squad mates. Don't you have something to give Bear and Snake?"

I got up and gave each a boxed lunch and bottle of lemonade. Bear actually smiled as I handed his and Snake just took it for something our Commander ordered me to do. Since I had one extra I gave it to the Commander and they all sat down and began eating the food.

There was something nice about seeing people enjoy the food you prepare, I don't know it gave me this warm and fuzzy feeling inside to see them trust me enough to eat the food I made. As soon as they finished I packed up the boxes and bottles in the storage scroll.

"That was probably some of the best rice I tasted in my life. Thanks, Weasel, sorry that I didn't tell you that I was your Squad Captain but our Commander didn't tell me you were going to be the new member of my squad."

I smiled as he said that, "No problem, sir. Like I said we ANBU are family, just because we are family doesn't mean we will automatically get along, and we might even argue and fight among each other sometimes. Now as fun as this is, I don't know about you but I am ready to get started doing some things for the good of our village."

Our Commander laughed as he heard me say that, "Now that is the spirit! Just what I like to hear my ANBU say. You will get your wish, as it turns out I am sending your squad to deal with a sensitive matter. It has come to our attention that a rogue ninja has formed a bandit group and is attacking our merchants. You and your squad are to eliminate the bandits and capture this rogue ninja. We must know if he is acting on his own or did someone send him to do that."

We each stood at attention and with a little chakra we each left the office. Wolf came after us with the mission scroll, and we knew exactly where to look. It was funny that these bandits strike the same trade route at the same time. It was almost foolish of them to do that, any good trader that knew that would simply have to ensure that he was nowhere near the place when the bandits attacked.

As soon as we thought about it, something began to occur to me. What if these bandits were not as dumb as they appear? What if this was done deliberately to cause our village to send a squad of ANBU after them? This had all the signs of an ambush, if this was done by another village they could learn a lot of things after they killed us.

It was not smart to understatement us, but the benefits would far better than the loss if they failed. It was a dangerous gamble true, but it would be a high-profit gamble if they succeeded.

Without telling my squad I began to send one shadow clone after another in different directions, the idea was that we would have some aid if this supposed band of bandits was indeed a trap I was thinking it was.

Turns out I made a completely incorrect assessment of the situation, there was no rogue ninja. The bandits were not some elaborate trap to gain secrets from the village, I volunteered to go on ahead by myself, thinking that at the very least I could keep the others in my squad safe long enough for them to either provide backup or call for reinforcements.

Sure enough, several bandits did ambush me, but the hardest thing was looking at the supposed rogue ninja. I swear I felt like I crack two ribs from trying so hard not to laugh my head off. The clothes looked like a ninja alright, if you consider a ninja a man dressed in pink leather clothes, with a headband that had the symbol for no village I ever heard off.

As the bandits tried to attack, I took out my ninjato and killed those that attacked me. Using chakra I cut off the limbs of several others and the supposed rogue, got a very special treatment from me, I used my eyes and within seconds we were in my Tsukoyomi.

He was nailed to a metal cross and had his legs and arms tied tightly with barbed wire. "You can try to move, but you are in my world. I control everything here, what you see, what you feel, even your miserable life, you will be here for the next five hours and not even death will free you unless I allow it."

"Now two things I have to do, and one that you will wish you were never born to experience. Tell me who gave you the order to ambush the traders, merchants and people traveling on that road."

The guy looked at me all smug and he smiled, "I ain't going to tell you squat! You got nothing that will make me tell you nothing. You are nothing but a lot of talk and a few cheap tricks."

"Cheap tricks now are they? Well since you don't want to do this the easy way, I guess I should thank you for choosing the hard way. I am really going to enjoy this, we will have a right good old time."

Several copies of me came out the ground and each was holding my sword, but each looked like something straight out of something that came from hell. As each appeared they ran towards the crucified man and stabbed him in the most painful manner possible.

After he was stabbed a hundred times, I looked at his crying face. "You could have avoided this by telling me what you knew about the bandit plan and who ordered it, this was five seconds, you sounded to me like you were not scared before, but trust me by the time I am done with you, you will be."

It took a lot of repetition, but as the five hours inside the genjutsu came to end, and I saw my squad looking at me. The supposed rogue ninja was crying his eyes out, "Nobody ordered us, me and my friends wanted to get rich so we pretended to be something we were not. I pretended to be the evil rogue ninja in charge and my friends robbed the traders, travelers, and herders that travel on this road."

"Those idiots fell on their knees begging that we spare their lives, it was the perfect set up and we were making money hand over fist till you showed up and ruined it for us. You said you would set me free right? Haven't I been a good boy?"

I walked over to him and slit his throat with my ninjato. "Mission accomplished Captain, let's take these idiots to Torture and Interrogation, they will be able to make sure the story the pervert pretending to be a ninja told us."

Wolf and the others picked them up and we each took off towards the village. "You know Weasel it is like you actually enjoyed killing that man. Why did you kill him after he told us everything? We could have taken him into custody and question him later."

I looked at Bear as he was carrying one of the mutilated bandits. "Bear they tried to disrupt our way of life, what our village stands for and defames the way of the ninja just for their greedy ambitions. If anything I think I was too merciful, nobody that harms Konoha like they did escape my wrath."

"You mess with this Weasel's family and trust me that person will pay for it." I looked at the bandit who was awake to listen to me say that, and he saw my eyes glare at him. He promptly fainted as he saw my glare.

Torture and Interrogation division actually thank us for as they called sharing the fun. We walked towards the building that had our village symbol on it and we walked towards the office of our Hokage. We didn't enter the usual way, we walked up the wall and entered through an opened window.

Tsunade was there apparently she was called by Torture and Interrogation to examine the body of the dead ninja pretender. She was not happy about something, and from the way she was glaring at me, I was the cause of her anger.

Wolf stepped in front of the Hokage's desk and was ready to give a report. "Weasel took care of the bandits and placed the supposed rogue ninja in a genjutsu. As we arrived he was about to question him about the bandit operation. The rogue ninja told us it was a ploy done by a group of greedy friends. There was no rogue ninja involved, only an idiot pretending as a scare factor."

"Weasel killed him, and after we took the remaining bandits to Torture and Interrogation we came to report here, Lord Hokage."

Hirunzen looked at me and wanted to ask a question but Tsunade asked a few questions before he could, "Why did you mutilate them? Why did you kill the idiot pretending to be a ninja? Why did you have to be so cruel to them?"

I looked at her and smiled behind my mask, "Because they decided to dishonor the way of the ninja, they caused harm to innocent people for their own greedy benefit, and because by doing this they harmed the village and you. Nobody harms the village and my precious people and gets away with it."

Hiruzen told the others they could leave, he specifically told me to remain. He had a few words to tell me. Tsunade didn't leave since she apparently wanted to be included in this conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

The Hokage walked to me and stood in front of me, he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Weasel, I can't argue with you about protecting people that are precious to you, I can't deny that they dishonored our way of life, and I can't fault you for being so angry. As the Kage of this village, I am also ready to kill an army of enemies if it is necessary to protect the village."

I looked at him and was stunned speechless, he was actually crying. "However did it ever occur to you that those idiots had people they too considered precious? Every time you take a life you affect other around that life more than you can know. Those idiots will never be able to provide for their families, and are worse than dead."

"Hokage, their actions would have ruined the trade our village depends on to survive. They didn't care about the civilians that depend on that trade, and they didn't care about the harm they would cause, why should I?"

He wiped his tears and looked at me with a smile, "Because you are better than that Weasel, you said you were family oriented. Don't let the darkness in which we live in turn you into a monster."

"You know I will just have to send you and your team on more missions since I want you to think about none lethal choices, you are forbidden to kill any of your enemies in the following missions, you can only capture them from now on, and no mutilation is allowed."

Tsunade walked over to my side and stood by me. "And if you are wondering why Tsunade hasn't left it's actually quite simple. Your next mission is an escort mission and Tsunade is your client. You will help her with anything she needs for the next two weeks, that is your punishment for your unnecessary cruelty you dealt with those idiots."

"Now I expect both of you to try and get along, I would suggest that you two go have dinner at that restaurant you like so much, get to know each other since you two will be spending quite a bit of time together."

I just don't believe this, I was trying to take my time and get to know her better before this, and now Hiruzen Sarutobi pretty much told me to go on a date with her and spend time with her as my punishment for making sure no idiots would ever do what the last bunch did.

I began walking towards Ichiraku and I just knew from the footsteps I keep hearing Tsunade was following me. As I walked into the place and took a seat she took one right next to me. "So you like ramen too, what a surprise. So tell me Kisaru do you enjoy killing people?"

Well, that was a question I was not expecting to be her first question. "I do not enjoy killing people as much as you think, I, however, understand that some people need to die, for others to live. It's a cruel world we live in Tsunade. I would also ask you not to call me by my name when we go on missions. It's against ANBU protocol to call us by our names."

She looked at the cook and smiled, "I will have a miso ramen, and so will this guy. For drinks I think a bottle of Fire Whiskey should be good enough for us." The cook looked at me and began shaking his head. I could almost see pity in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Sorry Miss, but we don't serve alcoholic beverages here. This establishment is family oriented." Tsunade then having no choice ordered a jug of lemonade. I always found the lemonade at Ichiraku to be the one drink that always, and I mean always made me feel embarrassed. The color of lemonade is often yellow due to the lemons, but this lemonade was pink.

He gave us the drinks first and began to cook our food. "Now what I need is healing herbs, some hundred or so yards of cotton and a few dozen pounds of silk. Now tell me do you think that you will be able to get all that in a single day?"

I looked at her and started to think but nothing came to mind, I was no healer. "The only problem I see is the herbs I am going to need you to show me samples of the herbs you want, I am no healer, so I have no idea what you want me to gather."

Tsunade took a drink from my glass and began to laugh. "That is what is giving you trouble? By the way your lemonade, you need to add more sugar to it." I told her I don't like sweet tasting foods.

That is when I found myself in a problem. I could ask for another glass, there wasn't anyone else at Ichiraku right now. The problem is I just knew Teuchi would be the one doing the dishes today and I didn't want to trouble the kid. The problem was that if I drink out of either her glass or mine, I would be touching with my lips somewhere she took a drink from.

I know that a person that is an ANBU shouldn't feel bothered by this, but technically it would be called an indirect kiss. I can already feel myself blushing, I wish I had my mask on, why did I take it off.

To hell with it, I am thirsty and if this is her prank I am not going to fall victim to it. I took a sip from my glass, and just as that happened our food was placed in front of us. "Two Miso Ramens, you will take care of the bill the usual way won't you Weasel?"

I looked at the cook and smiled, "Sure thing, I will get your things while I am doing my mission like always. Just give me the scroll and I will get the things on it like always."

Tsunade looked at him and then at me, "Weasel here is one of our most compassionate customers. I ask him to get ingredients that are hard to get for me, and I let him eat free every time he does it. I swear it's like he can make the things appear out of thin air sometimes. I don't go out and resupply because we are often pretty busy here."

Tsunade pointed her finger at me, and looked at the cook, "You mean this guy? This guy sitting right next to me? Is he the most compassionate customer you got? This guy just killed a guy for pretending to be a ninja, and mutilated a whole bunch of idiots pretending to be bandits."

The man didn't stop smiling at me, "Like I said he is the most compassionate client I have. I don't know of anyone who loves this village as much as he does. I don't think I can count how many people he actually saved this week on his free time."

I looked at him and began shaking my head, "Not as many as I wish, ANBU don't get much in the way of free time, and I am too harsh to be a Jounin Instructor. If the Hokage gave me a team, I probably worked them into an early grave."

I began to look at the scroll and sure enough, this stuff was easy to get from the forest. I made a single hand sing and three dozen shadow clones appeared and left running towards the forest of death. "Don't worry you will get your things in a few minutes. I don't know why people gave that place the name of the forest of death. I personally love it, I couldn't find a better grocery store anywhere in the elemental nations."

Tsunade looked at me and she was looking at me with her mouth open, the look of utter confusion on her face. I place my hand on her jaw helping her close her mouth. "They call it the Forest of death since my grandfather's time, it's because it is the most dangerous forest around."

I looked at her, I swear she said the most strange thing I ever heard. I seriously wanted to tell her that I grew up playing in that forest, but I couldn't tell her that, she might not believe me. The last thing I need is for her to distrust me.

"So Tsunade you ready to receive those medical supplies?" I just got the memory of one of my shadow clones and they went beyond what I sent them to do. They actually collected all the things she told me she needed.

"Why do you ask? You know we are going tomorrow to gather those medical supplies." I looked at her as my shadow clones came back and had several sacks on their backs.

"Well, it's just that my shadow clones went a little gung-ho and they actually already collected everything you told me we were going to collect tomorrow." Half the shadow clones went to put the ingredients in the cook's pantry. The others they handed her three dozen storage scrolls full of the things she wanted.

The remaining shadow clones dispelled at the same time, that is when I was hit with all their memories in at the same time. I felt dizzy and next thing I know everything went black. I don't know how much time I was unconscious, or what was the soft thing that my head was resting on.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Tsunade smiling at me for a second. That is when I realized where my head was resting, my head was on her lap. The second I tried to get up she pushed me back down until my head as again resting on her lap. "Honestly everyone knows you don't dispell that many shadow clones at the same time, the memory overload can cause anyone to faint."

"You don't need to worry, you are in my place and you are perfectly safe here. The only one that might show up is my baby brother, but he is currently too interested in playing pranks to actually even notice if a guy is in my place."

I smiled at her and leaned my head so that her hand was touching my face. "So are you going to help me stand up? Or do I get to take a nap right where I am? I got to tell you, I am really comfortable right now, and unless you tell me otherwise I am liable to close my eyes and fall asleep."

Tsunade laughed and I mean really laughed as I said that, "Well that is not the usual way a person would choose to sleep with a raven-haired beauty like myself. It usually involves a bed, getting rid of our clothes, lots of physical movement, sweat, and other bodily fluids. I don't think you are serious about taking a nap, but I also don't think you need my help to stand up."

She smiled as I got up from the ground and looked at her, "See, you aren't as weak as to need my help standing up. If you ever get the nerve to actually ask, I might consider your request to sleep with me, considering how many shadow clones you made I might even enjoy it."

The way the place looked to call it a pigsty would be an insult, to the pigs. I guess Tsunade is simply too busy with her job at the hospital to take care of her house cleaning, dishes, and laundry.

Three shadow clones appeared just as I thought about what was needed and began taking care of the things I noticed, Tsunade just stood there with her mouth open as my clones each took care of something in her place. One took care of her laundry, the other two did the cleaning and washed the dishes.

They each dispelled as soon as their task was done, I didn't say a thing I just place my mask back on my face and began to walk out towards the door. I managed to get to the door and touch the door handle when I felt someone grab my shoulders, forcefully made me turn around and took off my mask as she pinned me against the door kissing my lips.

"That is a thank you for taking care of those things in my home, I normally clean but I been too busy with the research I been doing lately." I saw her resting her head on my shoulder and I knew that she was not kidding, I could feel how tense her shoulders were as her body pressed against me.

That was something that was easy to notice, the other things that made me have a little problem was two things that were also easy to notice, the first is the two large mounds that if the feel was any indication she was not wearing a bra, and she was either cold or excited since I felt two points pressing hard into my clothes.

I don't know how did she manage to get my mask off so quickly and strap it to my belt without me noticing but as she was leaning close to me I took the mask off my belt and used the storage seal on my belt to put my mask away.

Just as we looked at each other I felt someone I think kicked the door opened, as we both fell onto the floor we ended up in a rather interesting position, Tsunade was on her back with her legs bent and me between said legs holding myself up with just my arms. If we were in bed and someone saw us, they would assume we were going to get busy.

A voice was soon heard and it was that of a little kid I never met before, "Finally someone has the balls to get my sister laid! I don't know who you are, but please plow my sister on the regular basis from now on, maybe then she will stop being the preachy bitter bitch she always is."

I couldn't believe this is how her brother talked about his sister, I know we Uchiha aren't wanted you call the most well-known family to be into public displays of affection, but not even the most bitter Uchiha would talk about our relatives like that, or do so without some sort of punishment that involved plenty of physical pain.

Tsunade laughed as she heard what I think her brother said, "Well this is awkward, Kisaru I would like you to meet my foul-mouthed, prank-loving brother. Believe it or not, he actually says he wants to be Hokage one day."

I helped Tsunade get up after I got up and looked at her brother, "This is Kisaru, an ANBU that works with the Hokage. Now as punishment no sweets for you for a whole month! I will check on your homework from the academy and so help me if you don't get it done and do it right there is always the intensive care ward ready for you."

The kid went pale and ran towards his bedroom, I opened the door and looked at Tsunade. "Thank you for a lovely evening, and I will see you again tomorrow to continue my work." She smiled as I walked out and closed the door as I walked the street heading for my home.

The only thing that I could think about was two things, I needed a cold shower and the feel of Tsunade's lips on mine when she was kissing me. All in all, it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto, this is a fanfiction only.

The next morning I came to the hospital since Tsunade was not even present where we had agreed to meet, it was something odd about the way the whole hospital felt, there was something in the air that was making me feel tense. Almost like I just walked into an ambush, this only served to make me try and find Tsunade in a hurry.

As soon as I walked into the waiting room I heard something that didn't make sense, someone was arguing about someone and Tsunade was telling them that no matter what they did to her, she was not going to tell them where to find the person they were looking for.

I decided to look at the operation room from the nearby observation room, the second I saw that several men and women had weapons and were threatening Tsunade I decided to do the only thing I could do, I used the substitution Jutsu and replaced myself with her.

"I gather that you lot have been looking for me. You really must be desperate to threaten her, I would even go as far as to say someone of you faked an illness in order for her to meet you."

A woman saw me and I could tell she was the ring leader of this entire group. She tried to stab me but I caught her hand and took her weapon from her. "You better believe that we would do anything to find you, and get revenge for what you did to my husband and his friends."

I finally understood that this group was the relatives of the stupid bandit group. "So let me get this straight you are the relatives of the idiots I dealt with a couple of days ago, let me ask you something, did you know those idiots were pretending to be a group of bandits lead by a rogue ninja to rob every merchant caravan in the area around this village?"

Again the woman glared at me, "Of course we know, my husband came up with the entire plan, and it would have made all our families not have to worry about money for a long time, he was only going to try and scare them, he never intended to harm anyone. You, on the other hand, butchered him and got the rest of our friends killed."

I couldn't believe this idiot actually tried to take Tsunade hostage to get revenge on me for doing my job.

I looked at her and she stopped right where she was standing, my killer intent was making several things to break, and a bag of saline solution was the only liquid that didn't freeze. "You say they would not harm anyone, but their little plan would have ruined my village, caused the death of a lot of people, you supposed family members tried to ruin my village and you expect me to give them a slap on the wrist and let them go."

"You lot didn't care about the people in this village, and all those that your husband's plan would harm, you even threatened Tsunade and the people of this hospital, I don't know how many of the staff of this hospital you have killed, or where you hid their bodies, but as much as I would love to kill all of you, I wasn't as angry with that idiot as I am with you."

She actually began to look worried, I walked towards them and they walked away from me, "I, however, have been given orders not to kill while I work with the doctor you idiots threatened. So I find myself at an impasse, I could argue that the fact you lied and threatened the life of someone so important to this village, that I needed to make an example out of you, to prevent other people from doing the same thing."

That made the group drop their act of trying to intimidate me, I looked and they were still holding weapons, and the woman had taken a scalpel from a tray in the room. "I can't kill you, but they didn't say anything about making you kill each other now did they. I should place you in a genjutsu that the only way for you to escape it is to kill yourselves."

That is when I heard a microphone come on and I heard Tsunade's voice through one of the speakers on the wall. "Please Kisaru, show them mercy, they simply are trying to deal with the grief of having their precious people killed, they did me no harm, please Kisaru forgive them and let them live."

Why was Tsunade asking me to show these idiots mercy? They would have killed her had I not taken her away from them. "Drop your weapons, apologize to Tsunade and never attempt something like this again. You pretend to be a rogue ninja, you get treated as one, you better remember this then, I did not murder anyone, I punished a group of bandits and a supposedly rogue ninja. You would find I was merciful compared to how other villages would have treated them."

The leader of the group was still glaring at me, even though I could tell she was very much terrified, "That doesn't change the fact that you killed them, you killed my husband and his friends, you could have captured them, served some time in prison, and then been able to rejoin their families. Why didn't you capture them? You could have disarmed them and taken them into custody!"

I looked at her, "Your husband was the supposedly rogue ninja, and you ask why? I didn't want another group of idiots thinking that doing what they did was a wonderful opportunity to make some easy money. I am a ninja, and in order to protect my village from harm, and my precious people I will bath my hands in blood if that is needed."

They each called me a heartless monster, I told them their opinions did not matter to me at all, that the only thing keeping them alive was the woman watching us, I took hold of my Ninjato and looked at them, they saw that I was not kidding.

"Doctor, I am sorry that I caused this much of a scene, I am sorry for disrupting this hospital, and for lying to you, I am also sorry to have threatened your life. I guess we let our emotions get the better of us." They each dropped their weapons, and as the door opened they each began to walk out.

The last person was the leader of this band, she thought that I was going to be easily fooled, but I could tell she was holding another scalpel under her clothes, as she walked near me, she tried once again to kill me, I knocked the scalpel from her grip with a single strike and I caught the scalpel I hit her in the back of her head knocking her out.

Tsunade came down running towards the room where I was. By the time she made it to where I was I had finished hog tying the woman, and even managed to mussel her. "Kiraru can't you at least try to be kind to this young woman, she clearly was not thinking straight, there is no need to treat her like this."

I looked at her as I began to walk towards her, "I am being very kind, she is still alive, isn't she? With the little stunt, she tried to pull on me, I would be in all my rights to kill her in self-defense, and you know it."

I guess in the end I saw partially why the Hokage had chosen this punishment for me. It didn't change the fact that the one pretending to be a rogue ninja, and his friends had every intention of benefiting themselves and ignore the damage they would cause to neighboring villages, our being one of the ones that would suffer the most.

It was not as simple as to say that because of this man food and other necessities would become scarce. It was also that sometimes those merchants need to hire ninja from our village, so it was not a loss in food and other things, it was also a loss of jobs. That could lead the village to get desperate and as the group of idiots proved desperate people don't always if ever make rational decisions.

The people that wanted to avenge that group probably wanted to kill me because they lost someone who brought in a paycheck for those families, I am not the savior of the world, I am no hero by any means, I am just a man trying to protect his home and the people I consider to be precious to me.

I was sitting down watching the unconscious leader of the latest group, the one that wanted to kill me and probably even Tsunade. I kept passing a single Kunai between my fingers as I rolled it from one finger to the next and back again to my index finger. I will not lie, I was sorely tempted to breaking that woman's neck cleanly in two.

I was furious, and I mean seeing red furious, I wanted to kill her, revive her somehow and kill her again and again, make her endure her death at least a thousand time, and that would not be enough for me. I wanted to utterly destroy her, and at the end have her so broken she would beg me to be merciful and end her life.

My eyes were active and I saw that unlike most other times, the iris of my eyes was redder than any red I ever was seen, I could easily place this person in a Tsukuyomi, and in there, there is nothing she can do to stop me from making her experience her death a hundred, a thousand if not a million times and she would be unable to do anything to stop me.

The only thing that was stopping me from doing just that was Tsunade, she asked me to be merciful, if I ignored that request I could very well kiss my chance of ever earning her affections good bye, so the only course of action was to watch her so that she didn't escape, and wait for the ANBU unit to come and pick her up.

"Kisaru, you see how your actions can affect others, others you never even knew you would one day affect. That is why the Hokage was so upset, you can not take the easy way and eliminate all threats, you must show restraint and control your actions, it might be easier to kill off every enemy and safe for a bit, but you see what happens when someone takes the path of least resistance."

I looked at her and she was so close to me, my fears and my worry became mixed and I was just glad that she was safe, that Tsunade was actually safe from harm, I don't know what took me but I pulled her towards me, and as she was within arms reach I put my arms around her waist holding her close to my body.

It was almost as if I wanted to make sure this was no dream, that I really was holding her, and as she looked at me, I kissed her lips with total and absolute abandonment. The entire world could burst into flames and I wouldn't have cared, all that mattered was that the woman I was kissing was safe.

As the kiss ended I heard her breathing hard and I had my head resting against her. "It is alright Kisaru, we are safe, the ANBU squad arrived and took the captive. You don't need to worry about me, we are safe."

I guess she was trying to tell me to let go, but immediately I began smelling a scent, it was enticing, and I had to find out where it was coming from, like a bee to honey I found the smell came from her, and without even a moment to stop I began to place small kisses on her neck, her collar, and even her ear.

Her breathing got more and more heated, but we ended kissing and I touching her in such a way that made my heart beat so fast that it felt it was about to rip right through my chest. "Kisaru do you have any idea what you are doing to me? Your touch, your kiss, your presence is making it hard for me to think."

"I swear Kisaru, it is taking all my self-control to even talk to you, stop, or I am liable to say to Hell with it all and have you take me. I never felt like this before, please Kisaru, can we make love for the first time at least on our bed?"

As I heard her say that, I closed my eyes, and I felt immensely tired, sleepy, I could not keep awake anymore and I think I fell asleep. I saw a movie about me, Tsunade and Naruto wearing a leaf headband running towards us. He looked so proud and happy, I guess he did well and graduated. Wait why would I feel this pride in seeing a person I have not met, graduate from the Academy?

I began to hear some people talking, I thought for a second these people were arguing about something, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying quite clearly. That is when I decided to send Chakra through my ears and the sounds came to me loud and clear.

"Well turns out that you and Kisaru were too busy engaging in something I never thought that a member of the Senju Clan would ever do with a member of the Uchiha Clan. I am certain that your grandfather is rolling in his grave."

That damnable Danzo never manages to keep his nose out of the business of other people, knowing what I know about him, he would literately kill half of this village to become a member of either the Senju or Uchiha Clan.

As he left I heard the Hokage laugh, "I don't know what came over me, one kiss, and we began to touch, the way he touched my body, and kissed my neck, my collar, and my ear. I took me a lot of effort not to just rip my clothes off and be with him. Why do I feel this way? Why does Kisaru make me feel such desires?"

I heard the Hokage laugh and for a second he didn't say a word. "It's only natural to feel like that when two people feel something that defies logic or reason, I guess that it is what many would call a type of insanity, I prefer to call it by another name, two people who apparently are very much in love."

"It is only natural that you would want to be intimate with the man you love, even I know the feeling." I could not deny it, more like I didn't dare to even think of denying what the Hokage was saying. I knew as I was laying on that hospital bed looking at the white ceiling, that she was not alone in feeling such desires.


End file.
